I Can't Live With or Without You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Jackie and Hyde get in a fight that could possibly cost their relationship to be demolished. (They do not have an abusive relationship. They just get in a fight.)


After watching her boyfriend storm out of the living room, Jackie Burkhart stood in silence wondering what was going to happen next with her relationship with Steven Hyde. They were totally different people, and that was one of the things that was best about their relationship, but it also caused many problems in their relationship. This was by far their worst fight yet.

Jackie was ready for a change. She was ready to take the next step in their relationship, but Hyde wasn't ready. Hyde liked how things were between them and didn't want things to change. The moment that Hyde stormed out of the living room kept replaying in Jackie's mind.

_"Maybe I'm not the one for you. Maybe we should just give up on us and stop trying to make something out of this. I can't take this anymore. I'm done with all of this; and I'm done with you." Hyde looked at Jackie for a moment before he turned around to walk out the door. Jackie wanted to stop him, but she was tired of fighting for something that was no longer worth fighting for. _

Now there was no telling what Hyde was going to do or where he was going to go. The only thing that Jackie could think about was if she was really going to lose Hyde or not. She wasn't wanting to lose him, and yes she was tired of fighting for something that seemed worthless, but she still loved Steven Hyde. Steven Hyde was Jackie Burkhart's soulmate and no matter how many fights they had or how many times they broke it off, he was always going to be the one that she wanted to be with.

Taking a deep breath Jackie walked over to the living room door and opened it, but no one was there on the other side. Hyde had actually left and tears began to stream down her face. Jackie told herself that she was too pretty to cry over someone like Steven Hyde, afterall she was self-absorbed, but she couldn't keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She had centered her life around Hyde, and now she wasn't sure rather or not life was even worth living.

Jackie walked back in and grabbed her purse, and then walked out of her apartment and started walking down the sidewalk. She had to find Hyde. She had to tell him that she made a mistake, but she had never admitted to anyone that she had made a mistake before. "Steven!" She yelled out hoping that he would hear her and come back. That never happened though. She walked around for nearly an hour looking for Hyde, but she could never find him.

Feeling hopeless Jackie walked down the outside steps and into the basement of Eric Forman's house. She wasn't shocked that she saw Eric, his girlfriend Donna Pinciotti, Fez, and Michael Kelso. Everyone was there except for Hyde, and all of a sudden it seemed like he had vanished off of the face of the Earth.

"Have any of you seen Steven recently?" Jackie asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I haven't seen him last night." Eric said. Eric's parents Kitty and Red took Hyde in when his mother abandoned him, so if anyone would have recently seen him it would have been Eric.

"What's going on?" Donna asked.

"We just got into this huge fight and then he left and I can't find him anyw-" As Jackie started to finish her conversation Hyde walked through the door. Seeing Jackie and everyone else he knew that Jackie had been telling them what had been going on between the couple.

"Can't you shut your pie hole?!" Hyde said as he then turned around and walked back outside. Jackie looked at their group of friends and then turned away to follow Hyde.

"Steven wait!" Jackie said as she closed the door behind her and walked up the steps to meet Hyde.

"No. I'm tired of you telling everyone everything. Some things should stay between us. I bet you never thought of that considering your a conceited, spoiled, irritating brat!" Hyde was mad, and Jackie could see it.

"It's not my fault that I'm the rich one!" Once Jackie realized what she had said she gasped. She didn't mean for her to say that to Hyde.

Hyde took one look at her and started to walk away. He was done with the conceited, spoiled, irritating brat that was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Her curly black hair always looked perfect, and her beautiful brown eyes melted his hard shell every time she looked at him, but he had to stay strong. He was tired of the fighting that they did. He thought about looking back to see what Jackie was doing, but he knew that if he did he wouldn't be showing her that this was the last straw. Once again Jackie was standing alone while watching Hyde walk away from her, and possibly walking out of her life.

xXxX

Jackie had been in bed for an hour when the clock struck nine. She couldn't go to bed but she didn't want to stay awake either. She constantly cried, and there was nothing she could do about it because everything around her apartment reminded her of Hyde. Everything seemed so hopeless now. For the first time in a year Hyde wasn't laying next to her in their bed. Feeling lonely, Jackie closed her eyes hoping that her dreams would bring her some type of comfort. She wasn't sure if she could deal with the pain of not being with Steven Hyde.

As she closed her eyes she felt fingers run across her arm. Her eyes shot open and she rolled over. To her suprise Hyde was on the other side of the bed. "I had to come back." Hyde said as he looked into Jackie's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hyde, I thought you'd never come ba-" Jackie started to say when he interrupted her.

"Don't think that I'm just going to show up here and everything is going to be fine. I'm not just going to forget what happened. I had a long time to think and I realized that even though you're a conceited, spoiled, irritating brat I need you in my life. We have to work this out." Hyde said as Jackie looked at him. She wasn't really sure what to say, but she knew that Hyde was right. He was right about everything, just like he normally was.

"I want you to stay Hyde. I don't want to lose you. When Michael and I broke up it was hard, but this is a whole new level. I don't think I can live without you." Jackie said as Hyde looked at her.

"Jackie I realized something today. I thought I would be okay with out you, but the truth is I'm not. I still want to be with you even when you can't shut your pie hole." Hyde looked at Jackie and got down on one knee. "Jackie, you're a spoiled brat, but you're my spoiled brat. Marry me?"

Hyde pulled out a box that contained a beautiful diamond ring. There was a heart shaped diamond in the middle of it that equaled two carats, and on both sides there were five small diamonds that equaled a half of a carat each. Hyde could tell that Jackie was thrown completely off guard.

"Oh my god Steven, yes." For the first time today Jackie had a smile on her face. She wasn't sure how they had went from fighting, and possibly breaking up, to being engaged, but part of Jackie just didn't care. She was engaged, which is something she had always wanted, but more importantly she was engaged to Steven Hyde. At this moment Jackie knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world, and as she looked into Hyde's blue eyes he slowly slid the beautiful engagement ring on her left ring finger.

Hyde looked at his new fiance and pressed his lips against hers. "You really need to learn how to shut your pie hole." He said as he then got back on the bed and leaned back. Jackie didn't take what he said to heart, even though she knew that it was true, and she cuddled up next to him.

"I thought you weren't ready for change." Jackie told Hyde. That's what Hyde had told her that morning. After all that's what started the big fight.

Hyde looked at his brown eyed fiance as he wrapped his arm around her. "I was tired of hearing you talk about how you wanted to start out future and blah blah blah. You have to understand something, Jackie, I don't like change that much. I was content with how our relationship was going and then you just keep talking about marriage and kids and I was just annoyed." Hyde wasn't going to admit that the talk scared him just as much as it annoyed him.

"Then what changed your mind?" Jackie asked softly, trying to not start another fight. At this point that was the last thing either one wanted; another fight.

"I decided to just walk around town and while I did that it gave me plenty of time to think. As I was walking around I had approached a store that had mannequins with wedding dresses on them in the front windows. It made me remeber the time that you wore a wedding dress and it made me realize how beautiful you were. Then I decided that if I was ever going to see someone walk down the aisle to me it was going to be you; even if you are a conceited, spoiled, irritating brat. So I decided to go into a ring store and found this ring. Once I saw it I knew it was the right one for you."

"Aw Steven! That's so sweet!" Jackie said with a huge smile on her face. The two then embraced in a sweet kiss. At that moment they both knew that they were destined to be together, and that through all the fights that they were going to have everything would be fine as long as they had each other. At that moment they realized that they were destined to be together.


End file.
